Special Parts
Special Parts are parts aside from the basic Attack Ring, Weight Disk, Spin Gear, and Beyblade Base. __TOC__ ---- Sub Ring ---- The Sub Ring is an extra part of certain Attack Rings, and in the case of Gabriel and Cyber Dragoon Battle Spec.'s 'SG Wing Base, the Blade Base. The Sub Ring serves as a secondary ring that spins freely. Any Part that is cabable of fitting a Sub Ring may not be used without one. The following Beyblades come with a Sub Ring: * Galzzly * Galman * Galeon * Guardian Driger * Gaia Dragoon * Gaia Dragoon V * Gaia Dragoon G * Gabriel * Cyber Dragoon Battle Spec. * White Gabriel G * Dark Gaia Dragoon * Dark Dragoon * Dark Dranzer * Dark Driger * Dark Draciel * Desert Sphinxer * Zeus Support Parts ---- Support parts are parts of the Beyblade Base that first came in the V2 Series Beyblades. The Support Parts can be customized onto Beyblade Bases capable of bearing Support Parts. List of Support Parts: * Reverse Attack (Dragoon V2) * Upper Attack (Driger V2) * Defense Ring (Voltaic Ape) * Cross Survival (Dranzer V2) * Cross Attack (Burning Kerberous) * Fin Tector (Draciel V2) * Over Attack (Ariel) * Survivor Ring (Dark Series) * Twin Guard (Blizzard Orthrus) *Note: Gaia Dragoon V is the only V2 Series Beyblade without Support Parts Bearing and Shaft ---- The Bearing and Shaft are parts of certain Free Spinning Spin Gears seen in these Beyblades: * Bearing Stinger * Dranzer S * Driger F * Wolborg * Wolborg 2 * Burning Kerberous * Zeus (Takara ver.) The Bearing is a device to permit constrained relative motion between two parts, typically rotation or linear movement while the shaft is an axle, attached with a tip, that is inserted into the bearing which allows for the free spinning Spin Gear to work. Metal Balls ---- Metal Balls are balls that fit into the bases of most of the Draciel Beyblades. All of the Draciels except for Draciel MS have Metal Balls located in the Beyblade Base, but they can only be removed or added in Draciel Metal Ball Defenser, Draciel S and Draciel F. Each metal ball approximately weighs 1 gram. Heavy Metal Core ---- The Heavy Metal Core, or HMC, is a special part found in the Takara version of Metal Driger. It is a completely metal core similar to MG cores found on V and V2- series blades. The core adds weight to the blade and is a desirable for many combinations. Special Weight Disks ---- Some Beyblades come with unique weight disks. These weight disks are usually shaped much differently than conventional Weight Disks. They are: * Wide Defense (Official Tournament Companion Accessory Pack, Special Clear Edition Draciel S) * Wide Attack (Special Clear Edition Driger S) * Wide Survivor (Random Boosters) * Heavy Attack (Gaia Dragoon, Random Boosters) * Star Attack (Ariel 2, Random Boosters) * Revolver Attack (Ariel, Random Boosters) * Gyro Weight Disk (Bearing Gyros series) (not legal for WBO play) * MG Weight Disk (Voltaic Ape, Dragoon V2 (Takara), and Magnacore Accessory Pack (Takara and Hasbro)) * 17 gram WD Piece (HMS Random Booster Act 2) Category:Parts